The present invention relates to a solid state wristwatch having a touch sensitive switch, and more particularly to an improved electrode assembly of the touch sensitive switch.
Recently, attention has been directed to the development of a touch sensitive, contactless electronic switch, that is, the substitute for the prior art mechanical stem. One approach has been suggested where the touch sensitive electrode is set up of a transparent film such as tin oxide and indium oxide deposited on the front surface of a front glass sheet. This required complicated fabrication processes and thus was not suited for large-scale production.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved touch sensitive electrode structure which can facilitate the fabrication steps and thus be suited for large-scale production.
Other objects of the present invention will be readily appreciated as the same becomes better understood by reference to the following detailed description which considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which like reference numerals designate like parts throughout the figures, and wherein: